la sorcière
by embracetheweird16
Summary: "I really have no idea what you're talking about." The handsome man smirks, stretching his arms out and placing them behind his head. "You will, la sorcière. You will." Then Bonnie decided that all people from New Orleans were crazy. Especially the handsome ones. AU.


**AU.**

**Almost AH.**

Bonnie really hates her best friend's idea of a fun time.

It's not that Bonnie's a stiff or anything, in fact she's been told by many people that she's a riot. A great person to be around. She just doesn't like the whole all night party thing and waking up with a killer hangover. (She does love to have a good time, drinks sometimes and can party) Bonnie would just like to do something besides party every now and then. So when her blonde bubbly best friend shows up, with two first class tickets to New Orleans she's a little hesitant to say yes—especially since Caroline has that crazy determined look. The Bennett girl is lucky she has parents who are very nonchalant towards their only shared daughter. (Her mother has a son outside of the marriage, a nice young man named Jaime who lives in New York with Abigail Bennett and Michael something—she never remembers her stepfather's name, like ever.) She will probably get permission to go, but she still doesn't want too.

"New Orleans is kind of disaster prone."

Caroline rolls her eyes, stopping mid-brush if her golden locks. "Aren't you magical? You'll keep us safe."

Bonnie grumbles as she flips a page of her novel, sure according to her alcoholic grandmother she was a witch, (now she regrets telling Caroline about it when they got drunk for the first time when they were fourteen), that doesn't mean she was magic.

Sometimes she hated Caroline's big mouth.

"Screw you, Care."

"Oh come on, you know I'm only joking."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, witchy!"

A pillow is thrown.

"Honestly, Bonnie think of those hunky men with fantastic asses!"

Caroline was a bit of an ass girl.

Bonnie folds her arms over her chest and contemplates; not because of the idea of hunky men with gorgeous asses (which is not unappealing) but because they both will be going to separate universities, Bonnie to Tulane University and Caroline to NYU, they would be hundreds of miles apart. She sighs, thinking (rather, knowing) that she may regret it.

"I'll have to talk to my Dad about it—" Caroline attacks her before she can finish the sentence.

Maybe the distance will do her well.

* * *

><p>Rudy Hopkins returns home to see his daughter stirring a pot of gumbo, the spicy scents tell him that it's his mothers recipe and that makes him smile. It had been weeks since he ate a home cooked meal. His daughter is growing up he's reminded, she's going to be twenty soon and off to college sooner. She's going to be dating college boys and maybe even—experiment with drugs once or twice in college. They probably won't talk as much and he won't see her at all (since her rarely sees her as is).<p>

"That smells great sweetheart." Rudy says as he puts his bag in the living room. The three bedroom loft is open concept meaning every room but the bathroom and bedrooms are open for the world to see. It was a temporary living space that belonged to both he and his ex-wife prior to the separation but he'd taken over while the house was being fumigated. Rudy had never been a fan if it but Bonnie seemed to like it so that was enough for him.

"Thanks Dad." She says from the pot, hand on her hip and other on the wooden spoon as it stirs the southern meal he grew up on. The gesture however is hauntingly like her mother. Rudy slackens his tie and undoes his belt in preparation for a good old pig out.

"How was work?" She asks and Rudy gets his guard up instantly.

It's not that his teenage daughter doesn't pay attention to his work, she really does, but only when she wants something.

So the Rudy puts two and two together, the gumbo he loves and her being attentive.

This could not be good for his wallet.

But he plays along. "Works been good. Might be looking at some time off soon."

She nods, probably half listening. "That's great, Dad."

"Thinking about removing the wifi router and putting in dial-up." He says picking up one of the freshly made biscuits, which are still hot but melt in his mouth.

"Fantas—hey! Wait a minute, Dad that's not funny!" She whines, turning away from the pot.

Rudy thinks it is and he even laughs about it.

His daughter isn't amused.

The forty-five year old clears his throat before folding his arms over his chest and speaking. "What is it that you want, Bonnie?"

She looks guilty for second, a little shocked that he's figured her out. "Caroline-"

He's not going to like this. "-has these tickets to New Orleans and she want me to go with her over the summer, since we won't be seeing each other that much after we go off to college."

Rudy takes a seat. He was right when he thought he won't like it. "Who will you be staying at?"

Bonnie perks up a bit, thinking that he father may be mulling over the idea. "Her cousin. Cami, the one who's a psychologist."

His daughter doesn't ask for much, she's an A-grade student and got into a great university. He's known Cami all her life as well, she's an honest good girl and much more responsible that Bonnie's closet friend. Rudy sighs, he's already decided that she'll go but he decides to make her sweat it out for at least three days before he says yes.

"I'll think about it."

His daughter tackles him with a hug. He thinks for a second that he may regret it.

* * *

><p>Two brothers stand side by side on the roof top of a three storey building, looking on at the city aglow with magic and life. This city was powerful and strong-enjoyed floods, hurricanes and even-them. They're not exactly <em>normal<em> but then again normal is relative. They're family takes _dysfunctional_ to a whole other level.

The younger of the two, grips the railing and smiles at the sight below him.

_His _city.

"Have you contacted our associate?" The older brother says, fixing his perfect cuffs. He's the kind of man that looks good in a suit and knows it. He's the kind of man that wields great power and wields it _well_ also.

The younger one, a blonde haired man that has an easy charm about him answers him, still smiling. "Yes, brother. Everything is going smoothly, the Forbes girl has the tickets she believes her dear cousin won in a bingo competition."

He nods, leaning over and gripping the railing as well. "Good. Then we're on track?"

"Yes, it appears we are brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, what could they be on track <em>for<em>?**


End file.
